Data Centers are quickly becoming one of the largest energy consumers especially in the US. While the demand is growing at an alarming rate, data center energy consumption is highly inefficient. To date, there appears to be no viable holistic approach to make the complete data center energy efficient while meeting business needs.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current power analysis technologies for data centers.